


Lined in Black

by torino10154



Series: 2016 Anniversary Ficlets [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eyeliner, Ficlet, Kissing, M/M, Slash, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt was 'eyeliner'.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lined in Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vaysh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/gifts).



> Prompt was 'eyeliner'.

"It's for your eyes," Severus said, tossing Regulus a Muggle cosmetic; a pencil like Muggles used to write instead of quill and ink. "It would look good on you."

"Blokes wear this?" Regulus asked as he read the words along the side. _Soft Kohl Jet Black_

Severus shrugged, his cheeks flushing with colour. "Some do."

Apparently he'd done this before.

Regulus nodded and stepped up to the mirror on his bedroom wall. He pulled off the cap and looked at the pointed tip. "Not sure I want this anywhere near my eyes."

"Want me to do it?" 

Regulus looked at Severus's reflection in the mirror and noted the enthusiasm in his voice. What was the harm in trying it once? 

"All right."

Severus stood and turned Regulus around to face him, then took the pencil out of his hand.

"First, look up."

Regulus turned his eyes toward the ceiling, holding his breath when he felt Severus's warm hand on his cheek, the familiar and his enticing scent swirling around him. 

"Steady," Severus murmured and pressed the tip to the corner of Regulus's eye, moving it with short strokes from the outside in.

He shifted to the other eye and before Regulus knew it, Severus said, "Now close your eyes."

Regulus closed them and felt Severus's fingers tugging at the corner of his eyelid, the other hand resting on his cheek as he smudged the liner along the upper lid. 

When Severus let go of his skin, Regulus waited, expecting Severus to tell him when he could open his eyes, but it wasn't until he felt both hands cupping his face, thumbs brushing across his cheekbones, that Regulus opened his eyes.

And Severus leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
